4th for the Monks
by Lili789
Summary: A RaiKim story. The 4th of July at the Xiaolin temple may stir up some romance
1. Chapter 1

4th for the monks

This story is told in script form bear with me.

(at the xiaolin temple)

Omi: trying to sneak up on Rai

Raimundo: Omi I can see you, so don't think you're the King of stealth.

Omi: That is most not good.

Rai: I think you mean that sucks.

Omi: Is what I said?

(Clay enters his regular brown hat now a red, white and blue one)

Clay: We're about to head out pard'ners for the 4th of July festival.

Rai: -whiny- I still don't get why we have to walk all the way into town.

Omi: Dojo says it constructs a person.

Rai: -bored tone- I think you mean builds character. Anyway it's like a 3 day walk and I don't want to hurt my beautiful feet anymore than they have already been hurt.

Clay: Hurry up and get your stuff for the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is going to be longer I promise.

I …do not own XS

……………………………………………………………………….

Raimundo runs to room, Clay follows

Clay: What's the rush Raimundo?

Rai: I got to start picking up my stuff or I'll never make it to town.

walks into room, Clay follows, room is full of suitcases

Clay: 0.0 What in Texas is this stuff?

Rai: looks around oh, stuff I'm taking to the festival.

Clay: No offense pard'ner but I don't think you'll need all this…like when do you need a microwave?

Rai: In case I want to cook something, duh…

Clay: Sorry, but no outlet outside…and why paperclips.

Rai: In case I want to…uh…clip things

Clay: (picks up earrings) Why do you need these?

Rai: uh…fine if you think your so good at packing why don't you pack!

Clay: okay start unpacking, Rai puts earrings in pocket

2 hours later…

one suitcase with pillow, blanket, toiletries, clothes, and of course NINGA FRED!

Rai: What!

Clay: ignoring Rai Okay let's get a move on little doggies!

I thought it was interesting…review!


	3. Chapter 3

I have gotten good reviews so I will write more!

(Walking down a dirt road)

Rai: (whiny) Why do we have to walk all the way to town…I have an idea let's invent something to take us there how about… A CAR!

Kimi: C'mon Rai this is good for you!

Rai: Yeah, good for me, bad for my feet.

Kimi: Fine! (run to catch up to Master Fung)

Rai: Oh, the PAIN!

Omi: Raimundo as leader…

Rai: You're not leader…

Omi: ( Ignoring Rai, people seem to do that don't they…) I think you should stop complaining.

Clay: The little guys got a point.

Rai: Fine!

Clay: So I hear you're supposed to bring a date to the fireworks…

Rai: (perks up) what! Oh great!

Clay: Yea, they say it's for good luck!

(whispering leans in) Are you going to ask Kimiko?

Rai: What! Why would I do that!

Clay: Well, sorry, I thought you liked her, but I guess not.

Rai: (mutters) I never said that…

Clay: So you'll ask her…

Rai: I don't know, maybe, but I know she'll say no…

Clay: I bet you $5 that she'll say yes.

Rai: Fine! I'll take that bet!

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I promise more romance in coming chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

I need story ideas for **4th for the Monks. **Review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

(The Dragons arrived at the hotel)

Master Fung: (talking to the clerk) 5 rooms on reservation for Haku Fung.

Rai: (whispering to Kim) so that's his first name…

Kim: Yes…did you not know that?

Rai: No…

Kim: Oh yeah you were sleeping when I asked.

Rai: Oh…

Clerk: I sorry but we only have three rooms available. Would you take those rooms?

Master Fung: Well, I guess we could spilt into groups… (Turn to the dragons) Dojo and I will go in one…Kimiko will have to go with a boy…

Omi: She can come with me, since I'm so generous!

Master Fung: Kimiko will go with Raimundo and Clay will go with Omi.

Rai/Kim: What!

Kim: (to clerk) There is two beds right?

Clerk: I afraid not…

Kim: (quickly) Raiisonthefloor!

Rai: What! No!

Master Fung: that is what a true monk would do.

Rai: (ponders) Fine!

Clay: On that note let's go to the festival!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: Ah poor Raimundo…

Rai: you don't actually feel sorry for me do you…?

Me: no…but let's pretend I do.


	5. Chapter 5

_Means thinking_

means talking

Thanks for Reviewing!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(At the Fair)

Omi: This is most coal dud!

Rai: Cool Dude you idiot!

Kim: Don't make fun of poor Omi, (hugs Omi) it's not his fault!

Rai: Sure take his side…(turns around to face a energetic announcer)

Me (announcer): Hello!

Rai: uh…hi…

Me: How would you and your girlfriend like to sing a song together!

Rai/Kim: She/He is not my girlfriend/boyfriend!

Me: Right…Anyway do you want to!

Kim: I'll do it if Rai does it…

Rai: Let's Do it.

Kim: (looks up at Rai): _He is so…HOT! His emerald eyes are so wonderful… and he's so rugged… What am I saying! Rai is just a friend…I think…Yes!_

Rai: Kim! (Kim comes out of daze) Let's go! (Drags her on stage)

(I hand them both microphone)

Me: Good Luck! (Thumbs up, starts playing **In Whatever Time We Have**)

Rai: (starts singing to Kim)

I don't give a damn for the thunders of fathers  
Come hell or high water whatever they do  
I could not live in a world without you

In whatever time we have  
For as long as we are living  
We can face whatever comes  
If we face now as one  
I could make on my own  
Let me know that I don't have to  
No one really wants to be alone  
In whatever we time have

If at times we are afraid  
With so little to believe in  
It's alright to be afraid  
I will hold you in the dark  
All we know for sure is this  
Though the world could end tomorrow  
You and I will be together  
In whatever time

Kim: (singing away from Rai):

In whatever time we have  
for as long as we are living

Rai: (Kim looks at him)

We know life can be a battlefield

Kim:

We can face it all as one

Rai: (Rai moves closer to Kim)

But we won't run and we won't fear  
You'll be my fortress and I will be your shield

Kim/Rai: (both move closer to each other):

No one really wants to be alone  
In whatever time we have

Kim:

There are time I've been afraid  
In a world that's so uncertain  
Then I feel your hand in mine  
And there's courage in my heart

Rai: (pulls Kim into a hug, Kim blushes)

We could live a hundred years

Kim: (nestles up to Rai)

Or the world could in tomorrow

Kim/Rai:

But we know we'll be together in whatever time

From this day forward lights don't seem so black  
From this day forward we will never look back  
In whatever time we have  
We will make the most of time  
And at least we'll be together in whatever time  
We have

Clay: (looks at Rai,mumurs) I told him…

Rai:_ She's getting closer! Yes! She didn't push me away!_

Kim: uh…Rai…maybe we should stop…

Rai: Huh? Oh yea! Sorry…(blushing)

Kim: That's ok… (blush)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: I thought it was a pretty good chapter!

Rai: Aren't you that announcer?

Me: uh…(puts on Groucho Marks mask) No! (run away)

Rai: GET BACK HERE!

Me: (while running) Please Review! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	6. Chapter 6

( still at the fair)

Kim: (looks at Panda) Oh it's so cute! I wish I had money to play the game…

Rai: Maybe I could lend you some money… Kim: Really! That would be great! Me: (in Groucho Marks outfit) Step right up! Test your strength! Hey there you with the medallion!

Rai: Me?

Me: Yes you! Wouldn't you like to win a prize for your girlfriend!

Rai: Oh. She's not my… 

Person: Look at that guy…not going to try for his girlfriend…that's terrible…

Rai: Fine! (takes mallet, whispers) Wind… ( the gong thing goes all the way to the top) Me: We have a winner! Pick a prize!

Rai: Give me the panda. (I give it to him, Rai hands the panda to Kim)

Rai: here… (turns around so Kim doesn't see him blush…awwwwww)Kim: Thanks Rai, but I can't take that… Rai: (turns back around) Why!

Kim: because you cheated to get it!

Rai: I had to!

Kim: Why… 

Rai: (sigh) I know circus folk and Carnies, I lived with them…The weight was heavier then it was supposed to be…He weighed it down with lead…

Kim: Oh…( hugs panda to her) thanks…

Rai: Your welcome…Kim I …

Clay: Hi Kim can I borrow him? (pulls Rai away) Have you asked her yet?

Rai: ( steaming) I was just about to!

Clay: Whoops… Well this is more awkward the a pig and dog at the Spring fling…Well go on back and asked…

(walks away)

Kim: Is there something you wanted to ask me?

Rai: ( stiffens) uh…no.

Kim: oh


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry I haven't written lately. I hope you like the next chapter. And to those of you who asked about the script form and song I write all of it out and do not use copy paste for songs and I do not have the right software for script form.

_Thinking_

Talking

Sadly I do not own XS or Serving Sara Scene

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(In the hotel hall, Omi has a mountain of stuffed animals, Clay is sporting a new eagle hat, Rai has Licorice in his hands, and Kim is holding the panda to her)

Master Fung: Alright young dragons get some good night's rest and remember tomorrow you must get formal wear for the fourth of July Ball.

Rai: Wait…we have to go to a ball…

Master Fung: Yes. Didn't I tell you that?

Rai: No!

Master Fung: Well you have to get formal wear for the Ball.

Kim: Like old-fashioned or modern or maybe a…

Master Fung: (interrupts) Old-fashioned and monks do not be LATE! (He leaves)

Rai: Okay Okay. Sheesh. That guy can yell.

Omi: I think that was mooosssttt unhappy…

Rai: I think you mean scary and I believe that late was directed at me.

Kim: You think?

Clay: Well, pard'ners we bets mosey on of to bed, or we'll all be more tired than a snake on a tread mill. (Everyone stares blankly) C'mon little pard'ner. (Clay drags half asleep Omi to room door) oh and you two have a nice rest! (Goes into room)

Rai: Well let's get moving girlie! C'mon scoot! (unlocks doors and makes sweeping motion) Your suite awaits you my lady.

Kim: Why thank you good sir. (Goes into room and jaw drops) This is our room! (Looking at one bed decorated in white lace with champagne bottle on night stand, All decorated with hearts, and the TV is covered in CONGRAGLULATIONS!) What room is this?

Rai: (blushing entire time) I think we're in the honeymoon suite…must be the wrong room…we'll get it sorted with Master Fung tomorrow… (plops on bed)

Kim: Nu-uh you are on the floor Mr.!

Rai: What!

Kim: You said yourself I'm the lady I get the bed.

Rai: Okay you draw a line and I will promise not to cross it.

Kim: Alright my line goes all around the bed.

Rai: (sighs) I knew you were going to say that…

(Later that night after nightly routines are done)

Kim: Ready?

Rai: Just a sec...(Pulls up chairs made of straps of leather)

Kim: Ready?

Rai: You know I think I'll just stay up and read the bible…

Kim: Night (turns out light)

Rai: Yeah I think I got the gist of it. (Tries to get comfortable in the chairs, ends up falling on his face)

Kim: (looks up) Oh alright…

Rai: Alright what?

Kim: I moved the line.

Rai: (Head goes up) Really?

Kim: Only a little…C'mon (Rai runs and gets in the bed) Night…

Rai: Good night, (whispers) princess.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah! I got good reviews! does the Macarena let's write some more than! claps and rubs hands together

_Thinking_

Talking

………………………………………………………………………

(Kimiko wakes up and sees Rai asleep on his back snoring)

Kim_: And this is the guy I'm supposed to be in love with…_ (Kisses Rai lightly on the cheek and leaves the room for breakfast)

Rai: (once she leaves, opens one eye) did she just kiss me? _It must have been a friend kiss like you're my friend and I care for you…yeah right Rai there is no such thing as a friend kiss so maybe she likes you! No she'll only laugh in my face if I ask her…yet she did kiss me…That's it I'll ask her at the ball it's the perfect time._ (Starts to get up) _I have got to get more friends!_

(At Breakfast, Master Fung and Kim watch as Rai, Clay and Omi race down the stairs)

Master Fung: So nice of you to join us young dragons, have a seat.

Rai: (out of breath) Well huff Clay here said huff that he could beat me huff to breakfast huff then Omi…

Master Fung: I did not ask for an explanation…

Rai: Oh sorry (sits down next to Kimiko)

Master Fung so how was everyone's night sleep?

Clay and Omi: Great/ Most Satisfying!

Dojo: For first time I was sleeping on a cloud…

Kim: Good except Master Fung, they put Rai and I in the honeymoon suite.

Rai: Yeah, Congratulations was showing up in my dreams.

Clay: Really? For what occasion?

Flashback (At a Chapel)

Rai: I'm so nervous!

Clay: You'll be fine pard'ner! She'll love you! (Theme for the Bride comes on and in walks an angel in white, takes place at the altar)

Preacher: we are gathered (You know the rest) I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the Bride.

(Rai lifts the veil and there stands…You guessed it Kimiko!)

End Flash back

Rai: (blush) I can't remember…

Clay: Riiiggghhhttt…

Kim: What?

Omi: I am most confuzzled…

Kim: Confused…I think…Anyway I…

Girl: Hey Raimundo! Rai!

Rai: (looks behind himself) Oh no. (Sinks head into hands)

Kim: What? Who's she?

Rai: My sister, Jasmine…

Master Fung: Ah yes I invited her. (Stands up and bows)

Rai: What?!

Master Fung: I had hoped Kimko would have someone to have fun with.

Jasmine: Hi everyone! Thanks for inviting me Master Fung. Hey little bro look who is all grown up and fighting evil!

Rai: Hi Jazz.

Jasmine: (sees Clay) and you must be Clay.

Clay: Howdy Ma'm. Nice to be meeting a fine lady such as yourself

Jazz: Well we have a gentleman on our hands!

Clay: (blush) Well I wouldn't say that ma'm but…

Jazz: Please call me Jazz…and this must be Omi

Omi: Yes indeed older sister of my friend Rai, and I am the leader of this group.

Jazz: Oh really

Omi: Yes I know many great fighting techniques

Jazz: Well you'll have to teach me…and Kimiko right, you're just as pretty as Rai said you were.

Kim: (blush) What?!

Rai: Jazz!!!!

Jazz: (turns to face Rai) Oh I wasn't supposed to say that…(Rai nods) Oh well forget I said and from what I hear you and I have some shopping to do! (whips out cash)

Both girls: squeal!!!


End file.
